


Love in the Apocalypse

by morganmcnally



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganmcnally/pseuds/morganmcnally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth has been on her own for weeks. She has made it this far alone, so what's going to happen when the group lets in a girl with a mysterious past?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in the Apocalypse

The only things I had in my backpack was an almost dead watch, half of a water bottle bottle, a knife, and a gun with one bullet left. I'd been walking nonstop for three days ever since my group kicked me out.

Alone.

I was in the city of Atlanta, Georgia. Everything was still. I'd see a few walkers but I knew how to get away from them. A few years ago, before my father left me, he brought my on a business trip with him, he was an undercover cop. He was pretty sneaky, making sure none of the bad guys would see him. In this case, the walkers are the bad guys.

I opened the front door of a shopping center. Finally, the sun wasn't beating down on my anymore. Before I settled in, I had to get to the top of the building. It was safest for me. I hurriedly ran up the stairs, starting to running out of breath. I started to cough but soon shut myself up, not wanting anyone or thing to hear me. I didn't know what was up here.

I saw the most perfect sight right in front of me: a couch. With nothing to lose, I jumped on it. My smile was bigger than the sun, I was at peace.

"He was up here." I heard a male voice say. They seemed close, so I quickly hid behind a flipped over table.

"He was handcuffed to a pole, he couldn't have gotten far." I heard another male say.

Before another thought could go through my mind, the table was thrown across the room. I ran to the wall put my hands in the air.

"Please don't shoot." I yelled, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Who the hell are you?" the man pointing a gun said to me.

I couldn't find the right words to say.

"Answer the question, or I will shoot you." he snapped.

"Jane," I said. "My name is Jane."

"What's a little girl like you doin' on these streets? Gonna get yourself killed!" a man with a crossbow yelled.

"I've been doing just fine on these streets by myself, but it seems you need a couple guys to help you." I quickly responded.

"I won't hesitate to put an arrow in your brain!" the man with the crossbow said, walking towards me.

"Then do it!" I said, really hoping he didn't. Luckily, the three guys that were with him pulled him back.

"Are you going anywhere specific?" a man asked, putting down his gun.

"Nope, just walking." I responded.

He looked at the other guys in his group and then looked at me, staring for a couple of seconds.

"All right, you can come with us. We have a camp about two miles from here, were on our way back now." he said.

"The hell?" said the guy with the crossbow.

"Daryl, calm down!"

"My name is Rick, by the way." he finally said, slightly smiling.

I followed them to their truck, wondering what kind of camp they had and if there was anyone else there. The guy named Daryl kept eyeing me, then rolling his eyes when he looked away. I knew he wasn't going to like me, I didn't have any reason to like him either.

"Where's the truck?" Rick shouted.

"I don't know, it was right there!" a Korean man shouted.

We had to run back to their camp which took even longer. I was used to running by now, I've been running for a couple months nonstop because of the outbreak.

"We're almost there!" Rick shouted. Then we heard gun shots, which caused us to run even faster.

Once we reached the camp, there were walking everywhere. Children were crying, women were screaming, and men were shooting the walkers. Everyone was panicking. Rick, Daryl, and the two other guys that were running started shooting and I knew I should help. But I had one bullet left and I had to use it wisely.

"AHHH!" I heard someone scream.

A little girl, about thirteen, was running from a walker. I knew I had to use my last bullet on it.

"Boom!" went the sound of my gun, and that was the last walker on the camp. People were still crying and everyone was in shock. The worst sight was a girl sitting next to a lifeless body. She was bitten, and that was enough to take in.

"Now I know why I was digging the holes." a bearded man deeply said.


End file.
